Snow White Queen
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Basically a oneshot with kimiko outide at night when its snowing the stories better than this summary. It was made to cure my writers block RANDR


Ok I've like totally run out of ideas, my first writers block experience on Fanfiction, so I think Ill do a one-shot, to clear my head you know.

It was Mid-November at the temple and still no snow. What was going on? Kimiko loved snow and of course, no snow. To make it worst, it was raining hard, and the wind was rattling the walls. It was too cold to train so everyone was in the temple. Kimiko turned on her I-Pod and started listening to Evanescence. The she started walking around the temple as she listened to Amy Lee sing her heart out.

As she walked passed the kitchen she saw Clay. Go Figure. He looked like he had enough food to feed all of Texas. Then she saw Omi in the main room, having moved all the furniture around so he could still train. Poor guy, he trained so hard, he needed to slow down and just have some down time. Speaking of down-time, where was the Master of Down-Time? Probably planning some prank on Omi, or sleeping. Despite the way he acted when they were all together, making jokes, and such, he always was there when you needed him. Which was the reason she liked him so much. More than a best friend. Sadly, she didn't have the courage to tell him. Damn, why couldn't he be like other guys, who fell at her feet. That was what she lied about him though. She knew she would have to work at it to actually have him. Unlike other guys who begged for her attention, and looked at her because she was pretty, Raimundo actually seemed to see her as when she talked to him. Of course, the one guy, that she got butterflies in her stomach with, was so perfect. She walked into her room and laid down on her bed listening to the songs of Linkin Park...

Kimiko woke up to music. She realized that she must've fallen asleep, as she was listening to music. She looked at the clock. It was 11:00 at night. Everyone was probably asleep. She looked out the window, and was instantly happy. It was snowing. She had to go outside. She started putting on jeans and a sweater and a winter coat.

She pulled her boots, gloves and hat on and quietly slipped outside. The snow was falling steadly and she knew that she could do one of her favorite things in the world. She walked out of the shadow of the temple and tilted her head to the sky. She watched the snow fall against the blackness of the sky. She loved that. When she did it, it looked like she was going through space, past the stars. It looked like the Starfield screen saver she used to have on her laptop. She stared into the sky for a couple minutes and then walked over to the biggest tree in the temple and sat down. Cold was starting to bite at her but she didn't care. She decided she better go outside or freeze to death. She turned to go and hit into something...or someone. She looked up and saw Raimundos face. "Having fun," he asked her. "Definitely." "Good." "I didn't wake you up did I?" "No, I was up and saw that it had started snowing. I love watching the snow fall. But don't tell anyone that." "Okay, like you told me not to tell anyone about your teddy bear." "Oh come on, I told you, his names Ninja Fred." Kimiko started laughing right. As Kimiko looked into Raimundos eyes, she saw something flash in them, but he blinked and it was gone. She only then realized how close they're faces were. At that moment Kimiko wondered if he felt the same way about her that she did him. Then her question was answered. Well sort of. Raimundo leaned down and kissed her. His warm breathe mingled with her own. The kiss deepened. Kimikos hat fell off, but she barely noticed. She put her arms around Raimundos neck.. Then they broke apart. She smiled at him. "Thats my way of telling you that I really like you. More than a best friend," he added. "Thats good, because so do I." "I thought maybe you did." "Oh really." "Really.", he said. There was snowflakes all over Kimikos head. "You have snowflakes in your hair." "Oh, really." She lifted her hand to brush them off but he stopped her. "No, don't you look like a queen, a snow white queen. My snow white queen," he said as he kissed her again.

**Hoped you liked my one shot. Im listening to Evanescence, so when I got to the song where Amy Lee sings "you belong to me, my snow white queen", I decided to put it in. Hopefully, I can think of some long term stories now. Love to all my reviewers, I have to go watch Supernatural now. Bye**


End file.
